


Kill Me but Leave Her

by Oragami



Series: Broken, Chained and Clinging to Life [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel is a demon, M/M, Post Mpreg, Unfinished Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oragami/pseuds/Oragami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of the RPs I really liked but it got cut off for some reason. I'm the 'You' person...obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Me but Leave Her

**Stranger:** (AU where Gabriel is a demon, and him and Sam had a kid before Sam knew Gabriel was a demon. Sam’s on a hunt to find and kill Gabriel, though he doesn’t know about the kid. Mentioned Mpreg, and you won’t see me typing!)  
“No, baby. You can’t meet your papa. He’s different than us, he’s the kind of person that knows who we are,” he said gently, kissing the five year old’s forehead gently and pulling her close. He hoped Sam wouldn’t find them. Hoped he’d go past this apartment. He just wanted to keep his baby safe. He hadn’t /taught/ her to kill, and he hadn’t killed or hurt anyone in five years. That’s what he got for sticking with a group at all, he supposed.

**You:** The moment he’d found out Gabriel was a demon, he didn’t want to believe it. He tried to deny all the evidence, say there was some sort of mistake. But as much as he hated it, Gabriel was a demon and demons had to be killed before they hurt anyone else. Sam was surprised Gabriel hadn’t done anything to him, but he figured there was some reason why.  
  
It had been a few years since Gabriel had left, and other hunts had come and gone, but finding Gabriel was still at the forefront of his mind. Dead ends, wild goose chases, none of them seemed to pan out until the tip he’d gotten earlier in the day. He’d gotten a tip that Gabriel was holed up in an apartment in the downtown area, and even if he didn’t believe Gabriel was there, he’d check it out.  
  
He made his way there, gun at his side. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door- busting in wouldn’t be a good thing if it wasn’t Gabriel.

**Stranger:** Gabriel froze. “No,” he whispered. “Isabelle, listen to me. Whatever happens, your Papa is a good man. A great one. You go with him today, no matter what, okay?” he asked quietly. Isabelle nodded, frowning a little. He set her on the couch, before closing his eyes and opening the door. “Hey, Samsquatch,” he said quietly. “Wanna come in and have a drink before you shoot me in the face?” he joked weakly. He didn’t want his little girl to see him get shot. His baby didn’t need to see that.

**You:** Sam froze for a moment, his hand on his gun. “What, before you have some of your demon friends over, say you finally got a Winchester?” He said, narrowing his eyes.

**Stranger:** “I don’t have any demon friends, Sam. The only reason you found me is because I stayed with a group for protection. I haven’t /done/ anything,” he said. He sighed. “I would never kill you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and while you may not believe it, it’s true, for more than one reason. I’ll let you shoot me. I’ll stand down and let you shoot me, Sam Winchester, because I know that you will never love me like you did before you knew. Now do you want some coffee?” he asked.

**You:** Sam thought about it for a few moments, wondering if this was some sort of trick. He could take one one demon easily enough, he’d done it countless times before. “Alright then, fine. But if /anything/ happens that is even the least bit fishy, you’re dead.”

**Stranger:** “I know I’m dead already. Thanks for the empty threat,” he muttered, heading inside and to the kitchen, right past Isabelle, who was watching tv.

**You:** Sam followed behind Gabriel, looking around the apartment. It seemed…normal enough, but most demons had normal enough living places when they chose to. When he looked into the living room he froze. “Who’s that?” He asked, pointing at the little girl.

**Stranger:** “Isabelle!” Isabelle squeaked, giggling happily. “Her name is Isabelle. She’s half demon and five years old, so don’t fucking touch her,” Gabriel called from the kitchen. After a few minutes, he walked out, and handed Sam a cup of coffee.

**You:** Sam blinked a few times, trying to process what Gabriel had said. How was that even possible? He stood there just staring, taking the cup when Gabriel handed it out to him. “Who’s is she? If I check for missing kids, will I see her picture?”

**Stranger:** “My daughter, and no,” he replied, rubbing the top of Isabelle’s head. She had Gabriel’s golden eyes and Sam’s dark brown, wavy-ish hair, and freckles, that Gabriel guessed came from Sam’s side. “What’re you watching, kiddo?” he asked Isabelle. “Spongebob,” she squeaked, then put a hand onto Gabriel’s face, pushing him away so she could see better.

**You:** “You know, I’d ask how but I don’t know if I want to know.” Sam got a better look at Isabelle, and he couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but there was something familiar about her. He sniffed the coffee before taking a drink, surprised that it wasn’t obviously poisoned. “Who’s the other parent? You said half demon, so Im guessing they’re human.”

**Stranger:** “You wouldn’t believe me if I said who,” Gabriel replied, shushing Isabelle, who had started to answer, “Sa-” He sighed, and patted the top of her head. “I want you to take her when…. So she doesn’t get hurt or learn to kill. Trust me, I don’t want contact with other Demons. The only reason I lied tobyou was because I wanted a normal life,” he muttered. “I want her to have one too,”

**You:** Sam wasn’t sure if that was something he would be able to do. But raising a half-demon child to be good… It might be a challenge, but they could be of some use when they’re older. “Alright then. I don’t think Dean will like it, but he’ll come around I suppose.”

**Stranger:** “I can’t thank you enough. Baby, you’re going to go with him in a little, alright?” he smiled at her softly. She blinked. “Why? I wanna stay with you!” she frowned. “Baby, you have to. Staying with me isn’t an option,” he said softly. She nodded and hugged him. “Are you still gonna take me out to get ice cream later?” she asked hopefully. “I’m sorry, kisdo, I can’t. You can ask him though, okay?” he asked. She nodddd a little, looking up at Sam for a moment, curious and wondering.

**You:** Sam did his best to give Isabelle a convincing smile. “I think we can do that. I think I saw a really good place just down the road.” He sighed, taking another drink of his coffee. “Im sure you’d rather not…I mean, around her…” He said quietly, nodding towards Isabelle. “But I still want to know who her other parent is.”

**Stranger:** “No. Look it up, afterwards. I might tell you right before,” he said quietly. “you won’t believe me, though…” he sighed. “Hey, kiddo, want me to read you a story one last time?” he asked Isabelle. She grinned and nodded. “Will you read Narnia to me!?” she squeaked. “Kiddo, I dom’t have /that/ long,” Gabriel laughed convincingly. “What about your Cinderella book?” he asked. She nodded and hopped up, running farther into the apartment, before running back out with a book in her hands. He smiled.

**You:** Sam shook his head. How could he look it up, if he didn’t know where to start. “Just another thing I wouldn’t believe to add to the list.” He said, leaning up against the wall. He wasn’t sure why he was even bothering to talk with Gabriel, and why he didn’t shoot him when he had the chance. “Why not tell me now, and then I’ll tell you if I believe you or not?”

**Stranger:** “Because she’s your daughter too! Humans are too dense to realize that just because some asshole in the sky made girls to carry babies, means only girls can have babies. I don’t have a gender!” he exclaimed. “I have the scar to prove that I gave birth to her,” he said, scooping Isabelle up.

**You:** Sam nearly dropped the coffee cup. “You…How…” He looked from Isabelle to Gabriel. Now that he knew, he could see it. The eyes were Gabriels, but the hair was too close a match to his, the freckles… “Why didn’t you say anything?”

**Stranger:** “I didn’t want to go through the pain of you not accepting her as your own. I didn’t…. She knows everything I knoe about you,” he said quietly. “that’s why I ran. I would have stood down and let you… But I had to see my baby’s face. I needed to know that she will have a normal life. Or whatever life she wants. It doesn’t matter. Please. Take care of our Isabelle, Sam,” he whispered, holding Isabelle close, who hugged him.

**You:** Sam let out a shakey breath. “Gabe…” He said, using the familiar nickname. “I…” He wracked his mind, trying to think of a way to say what he was thinking. “I don’t…hate you.” He said, looking down at his feet, then back up at him and Isabelle. “Just that…You’re a demon, and I was raised to think they’re all evil, no matter what. I didn’t want to believe it, that you were something I’m supposed to hate.”

**Stranger:** “Sam, just…. Please. I couldn’t ever have a normal life with a hunter. I can’t ever have a normal life at all. My whole life…. I was just /trying/ to find someone to love. They all tried to kill me. Because I’m something that should be killed, and I’ve come to accept that, okay?” he asked quietly, after covering isabelle’s ears.

**You:** Sam shook his head. “I can’t have a normal life either.” He took a step closer, his grip tightening on the coffee cup. “Just because you’ve come to accept it doesn’t mean you should. To be honest, I haven’t heard of you doing anything bad in the past five years.” His voice started to shake, along with his hands. “In the past five years, I never hated you. I don’t think I could.”

**Stranger:** He sent Isabelle to the room and shut the door, before moving to the kitchen. “I’m a monster Sam. It sickens me. Sometimes I just have this urge to hurt her, or you, and it wears me out to keep from doing it. "Kill me, please. I don’t want to hurt either of you. Please. I don’t want to have those dreams anymore, those dreams of me hurting my baby in the worst possible way. Dreams of me hurting you, and leaving Isabelle abandoned. Dreams of her growing up to be nust like all the other Demons,” he said quietly.

**You:** Sam sat the coffee cup on the floor, taking his gun in his hand. He could easily do what Gabriel was asking him to do, take Isabelle and raise her. “Do you know how long it took me to accept the fact that you’re a demon?” He asked, arm hanging limply at his side. “Two years. Two years of not wanting to believe it, deny everything. But even after I did, I didn’t stop caring.”

**Stranger:** “I’ve already hurt you, I know. I know it will hurt more to kill me, and I’m so, so so sorry. I hate myself for it,” he said quietly. “Do itbfor Isabelle if you can’t do it for yourself, or for me,” he said quietly. “She won’t want me to die, but… It’s better than me hurting her,” he said

**You:** Sam took another step closer to Gabriel, not bothering to raise his gun. “Maybe having me around could help?” He wasn’t sure how he would be able to, but he’d find some way, he was sure of it. “I…You’ve been doing good the past five years, the entire time we were together. Just…Let me try, please?”

**Stranger:** “And what if I do hurt you or Isabelle? I feel guilty enough dreaming about it. I feel so guilty every time I wake up, I throw up. I make myself /sick/,” he growled.


End file.
